Hostage Host
5:44 Superdawnfan (Stop) WE SHALL NOW START (Stop) (chef) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (Chef) The final four had to rescue this boy Travis (Chef) I think they've competed here before but I don't remember anyways they needed to save her before I set the place on fire (Chef) Amy being herself didn't participate at all and expected to win Scarlett near saved her but wasn't there Perry did the middle step but not save her and Scott well he wasn't bright enough to do the challenge to begin with (Chef) This lead to me burning down the building with the guy in it while for the first time on total drama NOBODY won the challenge (Chef) This resulted in amy being eliminated (chef) What kind of thing will I make em do now? (Chef) Find out Right now on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (Chef) PRISON and if you don't then you can die for all I care... (STOP) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (Stop) (Scott) Perry wasn't it awesome sticking up to Amy like that? 5:50 Shovel Night (Perry) It was refreshing getting all my anger out. Now we just need Scarlett gone and we're in the clear. 5:52 Superdawnfan (Scott) Alright! Also sorry for the trouble I caused but not looking like a threat could really prevent those two from ganging up on me in a tie breaker I mean I wouldn't have really thought they were the cabin walls I'm not THAT dumb *guilty nervous chuckle* 5:52 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *conff* I know I'm the odd one out given Scott is a wonderful scapegoat. I just need to convince him hes being used... somehow... 5:53 Superdawnfan (Chef) Kids we have a serious issue 5:54 Shovel Night (Scarlett) What is it now? 5:55 Superdawnfan (chef) Come with me to the recording room... (Scott) Ok.... 5:56 Shovel Night (Scarlett) (perry) *do so* 5:58 Superdawnfan (Chris) Oh hey! How'd you get out of your cells?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!!! *ends in static* (Chef) As you can tell Chris has been captured by some angry people 5:58 Shovel Night (Perry) And we care... why? 5:59 Superdawnfan (Scott) Why don't you get someone else who works here to help him out (Chef) Since I'm the only one here who cares about him 5:59 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Then YOU can do it. 5:59 Superdawnfan (Chef) No host No winning (Chef) HE'S BEING GUARDED AND ATTACKED BY SEVERAL PEOPLE LET ME FINISH BUN BRAINS 6:01 Shovel Night (Perry) Ugh... Fine. *takes out pistol* ready. 6:01 Superdawnfan (chef) And just so you don't wait for someone else to do it for you if someone can stop his captors and help him out (Chef) Whoever succeeds first will get a guaranteed spot in the finale (Chef) Immunity won sound fair? 6:02 Shovel Night (Perry) Yes. Can we go now? 6:03 Superdawnfan (Chef) DUH 6:04 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *getting a plan in her head* (Perry) *goes around, looking for anyone* (Scarlett) *goes up to scott* Hey, Scott. You wanna go to the finale, right? 6:05 Superdawnfan (Scott) Well duh 6:07 Shovel Night (Scarlett) And who are you taking with you? 6:08 Superdawnfan (Scott) Um why? 6:08 Shovel Night Brb Bowen567 has left the chat. 6:12 Shovel Night Sorry. Making chicken legs 6:13 Superdawnfan k tell us when back 6:14 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Just thinking if you're taking Perry you should reconsider it. 6:15 Superdawnfan (Scott) Ah so you're scared I'll win and want me to save the damsel in distress because you're threatened you'll go if I win 6:17 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Well you can't go if you want Perry to win this challenge. Did you see how confident he was walking off? Hes going to save Chris easily. Unless. You do it yourself. 6:18 Superdawnfan (Scott) So he'd def take me over you (Scott) Why should I care? 6:18 Shovel Night (Scarlett) But would you win over him? Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 6:18 Superdawnfan (Scott) DUH (Scott) Scarlett you see I have this thing called common sense (Scott) You wouldn't be trying to sway my vote unless you thought I'd win and you wouldn't care about perry being voted unless you wanted to go against me in the finale so don't treat me like I'm dumb and win through hard work for once it'll teach you after you relied on beth's leadership all that time 6:21 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Well I'm just a dumb female and would never win in the finale. Perry is a strong man who's won countless challenges. (Scarlett) And a landslide vote for you looks better than a couple votes for him and more for you 6:23 Nobody else wanted this username (lets pick up the pace a bit) 6:23 Superdawnfan (Scott) What's that supposed to mean? 6:24 Nobody else wanted this username (i aint got all night) 6:24 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Well if you take me, then you'll get a landslide victory. If you take him, he has more of a chance getting votes. And since I'm useless and will get no votes, you'll look more impressive. 6:24 Superdawnfan (Eva) So chris the athourities will be here soon 6:25 Shovel Night (Its ok cuz you're not even a character <3 ) 6:25 Superdawnfan (Scott) Very funny (Well cameos this ep lol) (Chris) UNTIE ME AND UNCUFF ME YOU STUPID TEENS! (Cody) Well to be fair chris you kinda earned it 6:26 Shovel Night (Scarlett) I'm not joking. 6:26 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Damn Straight! Me and Courtney been dreamin' 'bout this for weeks! 6:26 Shovel Night (Perry) *walks in* Hey, guys. Mind not doing this? 6:27 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Jones: Look...Im not really THAT mad at him anymore. But Courtney is. So..... 6:27 Superdawnfan (Cody) I just wanted it to be a better environment for gwen.... (Courtney) I say we don't wait for police to catch him for imprisoning us starving us kidnap and beating us outside of challenges I signed a release form for in competition not OUT IN A CELL LOCKED UP WAITING TO GO HOME 6:27 Shovel Night (Perry) *shoots gun in the air* HEY! 6:27 Superdawnfan (Courtney) I say we don't wait for the police I say we lock him up like he did to us! (Eva) OH NO HE SENT IN MEN LIKE I THOUGHT HE WOULD *tackles perry and takes gun out of his hand* 6:28 Shovel Night (Perry) *punches her off* Hey! Bitch! 6:28 Superdawnfan (Jasmine) *takes the gun away and runs with it* (Jo) THANK YOU JOANNA! 6:29 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *runs in* What are all you doing?! This is childish! (Scarlett) I hate chris, too! But some of us want to win one million dollars and we can't do that if you capture the guy who gives it to us! 6:30 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *stills stuck in his cell. They wouldnt let them out cause he didnt wanna be part of it* Dammit! Let me out! You troublemakers! 6:30 Superdawnfan (Courtney) Throwing someone in a cage and forcing upon cruelties someone did to you it isn't childish more of a sadistic and unforgiving revenge (jo) I'd have let you out but EVA STRANGLED AND THREATENED TO KILL ME 6:31 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Come on Joeline! You dont need to do this! (Rick) Your better than this! Whats taking him hostage gonna do? 6:32 Superdawnfan (jo) Well we are waiting for the police since we called authorities on starving children (jo) Eva started this so she's the only vigilantee and it's not being an accomplice when blackmailed to do it 6:33 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Look Ricky. We're sorry that this is a little mean. But we're doin what we gotta do! We aint lettin him do this to us no more 6:33 Superdawnfan (Courtney) I SAY WE KILL HIM (gwen) that's just a bit too far 6:34 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Oh no you dont! *Throws Sally as a last ditch attempt to get them to stop. Get' lodged in Jone's stomach* Jones: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Falls over* 6:34 Shovel Night (Perry) *goes up to Chris and the people around him* Hey. Mind if I just... *punches Jo and picks up Chris* 6:34 Superdawnfan (Courtney) HE'S DONE IT TO DOZENS OF INTERNS AND STARVED TEENAGE CHILDREN IMPRISONED IN CAGES FOR FAILING HIS SADISTIC GAME I SAY WE LET HIM DROWN IN THE OCEAN (courtney) EVERYONE TACKLE PERRY *tackles him* 6:34 Shovel Night (Scarlett) You signed up for it, Courtney. *kicks her off* 6:35 Superdawnfan (gwen) *tackles him (jo) *tackles him (eva) *tackles him (jasmien *tackles him* 6:35 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Forget the Cops and Perry. Call a *coughs up blood* Docta! Augh SHIT my...FUCK this huts *coughs up more blood. Reveling in pain* 6:35 Superdawnfan (jasmine) (Courtney) AMBULANCES DON'T APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE ON AN ISLAND AND SCARLETT I SIGNED UP TO BE TORTURED IN COMEPTITION NOT ALL THE TIME IN BETWEEN 6:36 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *takes Chris, almost falling, and running away as fast as she can which isn't that much* SCOTT COME ON! 6:36 Superdawnfan (courtney) Shawn Amy Brick all get Scarlett! (brick) *jumps on scarlett* FOR THE LAW 6:37 Shovel Night (Shawn) Um... I think Perry and Scarlett deserve the money so... (Amy) USELESS! *jumps on Scarlett* 6:37 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *slowly gets up, clutching his stomach in pain* Fuck this. I'm out! No one said NOTHIN about me getting stabbed in the stomach *stumbles out of the room to the medical bay* 6:38 Superdawnfan (Scott) THAT'S IT *pulls Sally out of Jones* Now if any of you do anything! (Scott) *frees Rick* I learned how to pick locks a long time ago 6:38 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH GOD PULLING IT OUT HURRRRRRT *falls over again* 6:38 Shovel Night (Perry) *still fighting to get out* 6:39 Superdawnfan (Courtney) ARE YOU OK!? (Scott) Looks like everyone in this is occupied *cuts the rope* 6:39 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Thank you kindly. *Grabs Sally8 ALRIGHT EVERYON! Now let's just sit down and talk about this! I dont wanna hurt no one again. Chris aint a nice guy. But we aint doin no good actin like Bandits! 6:39 Superdawnfan (chris) I'm free Except these cuffs (Scott) *unlocks those too* OK ALL THAT'S LEFT IS THE ANGRY MOB FOR WHICH I SAY 6:39 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: NO! I AM NOT OK! THERE IS A GAPING IN MY STOMACH *Crying tears of pain* 6:40 Superdawnfan (Scott) RUN!!!!!!! (chris) *runs in fear* 6:40 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *struggling to get out. Her face is purple* Brick you jerk... I can't... *wheeze* breathe... 6:40 Superdawnfan (Izzy) MAX WE NEED TO STOP HIM HI YAH *attacks Scott* (Max) AH YES MY EVIL MINION (Duncan) *Tries helping attack scott* 6:41 Shovel Night (Perry) *frees himself, and cracks Duncan's neck* 6:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *sees that no one is listening to his demands to calm down* Dammit! Joeline! Amy! Mind helpin me out? 6:42 Superdawnfan (Harold) Oh no we seem to have lost our king if this was chess it'd be checkmate! We need to get chris back (Beth) YEAH GET HIM *tries to run but clumsily falls over* 6:42 Shovel Night (Amy) I'M KINDA BUSY! *Scarlett is trying to kick her off* 6:42 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Let the man go! We are not animals! Im not at least! Jones: Says the asshat who THREW A KNIFE AT ME!!!! AUUUGHHH! 6:43 Superdawnfan (Courtney) *jumps off perry and on rick* YOU'RE AS BAD AS HIM SUPPORTING HIS FAMINE FOR US! 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) GAH! Dont make me *puts Sally against her forehead* 6:44 Shovel Night (Amy) *Scarlett kicks her to the point where she gets knocked out* (Scarlett) *bites Brick by the neck* 6:45 Superdawnfan (Chef) ATTEMPTED MURDER YOU CAN BE CALLED OUT FOR ON TELEVISION RICK! ANYWAYS KIDS CHRIS RAN AWAY BUT IS ON THE ISLAND and I have this *uses tranq gun and hits everyone successfully but izzy* (Courtney) Oh myyyyyyyyyyy this isn't the enddddddddddddddd *passes out* (eva) *falls out* 6:46 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ugghh..Mama..*passes out* 6:46 Superdawnfan (brick) *falls out* (Gwen) *falls out (beth) *falls out* 6:46 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *pushes Brick off, gasping for breath* 6:47 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: I AM IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO PASS....ughh....Ring a Ding Ding Courty we're...goin....places...*passes out* 6:48 Superdawnfan (Chef) *moves them all back to cells except harold courtney and Eva who appear to be being dragged somewhere else* 6:48 Shovel Night (Amy) *was already out* 6:48 Superdawnfan (chef) All that's left is Izzy I'll take care of her (Izzy) You mean escope *laughs* 6:49 Shovel Night (Perry) so who won? 6:49 Superdawnfan (chris) Well Rick and Scott were the ones to cut me free scott who do you choose to take to the finale? (Scott) Hmmm 6:50 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *whispers to him* With me, you'll get a landslide victory and bragging rights for it. 6:51 Superdawnfan (Scott) Well it's a 3 ppl vote one of them might vote themselves off so let's just go see out votes.... (Scott) *conf* I'm not stupid and can tell scarlett is using me and thinks I'm a sexist apparently however Perry might be too physically strong for me to take on but if we actually are friends I don't wanna ruin our friendship... 6:52 Nobody else wanted this username Let's see who gets bitten by the Snake..... 6:54 Superdawnfan (Stop) THE ELIMINATION WILL NOW BEGIN (stop) (chris) The first person safe is Scott for obvious reasons 6:54 Nobody else wanted this username Scott is a finalist after all. That one Idol moment saved him 6:54 Superdawnfan (Scott) Duh But Perry were you using me will we be friends after the show I already voted 6:55 Shovel Night (Perry) Of course. *smiling as convincingly as he can* 6:55 Superdawnfan (chris) And the final person safe is... (Scott) Good then you'll be more forgiving *hugs him* (chris) Scarlett! 6:56 Shovel Night (Perry) Wait what? 6:56 Superdawnfan (Scott) you did win 3 challenges I hope you can forgive me 6:57 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *laughs and gets up celebrating while pointing at Perry repeatedly* EAT. A. CHOOOOOODE. (Perry) *obviously furious but trying to hide it. Hes not doing it well* 6:57 Superdawnfan (scott) Just too big a physical threat no scarlett I didn't fall for any of your scheming but I did believe Perry would be more likely to win than Scarlett 6:57 Nobody else wanted this username and there ya have it The Snake vs. The Schemer that is our finale 6:58 Superdawnfan (Scott) Sorry perry 6:59 Shovel Night (Perry) Mmhmm. Yep. It's fine. I'll just head to my cell. *goes to his cell and closes it. When he lets go of the bar, there are dents in the metal where his fingers were* 6:59 Superdawnfan (Chris) So now I'm safe and so are these two for now will I be able to prevent another uprising will the police ever really come all to be answered next time on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)